Fore and Aft
by Taril
Summary: During one of his seafaring missions, Doumeki has an encounter with a supposedly imaginary being.
1. The Falcon

**Title:** Fore and Aft – The Falcon  
**Part:** 1/?  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** During one of his missions, Doumeki has an encounter with a supposedly imaginary being.  
**Warnings:** AU. Seafaring Doumeki.

* * *

They had been at sea for a month.

The ship had left port in the last days of winter, heading north. The weather had held ever since they set sail, a constant blue broken by the occasional wisp of white cloud. With the changing of the seasons, the weather had gradually warmed, the biting cold air transforming into a cool spring breeze. It would be a brief respite, for the air would only turn colder the farther north they traveled, and the waters choppier. But for now, the ocean was calm. And so it was a relatively peaceful voyage. Along their route, they had passed by several small islands, otherwise their voyage would have been more than tedious.

The captain stared out in the direction of their trajectory. Perhaps it was time to restock. Their destination was still a fortnight away, and it may be another week before they found what they were looking for. The nearest port was a day or two away. It was relatively small, but he knew of several decent food vendors who made their business there. Yes, they could afford to make a small detour. Doumeki crossed the deck to his helmsman. "Head for the nearest port." The boy nodded firmly and readjusted his grip on the wheel. "Aye, captain." A new pub had just opened the last time they were there, but the ship was setting sail on the same day. With minimal crew, it was necessary for him to assist in preparations, so he could only glance at the contents on the pub's new wooden sign before returning to the dock. Doumeki was going to make sure to pay that pub a visit this time.

A seagull wheeled in the sky, its calls piercing the light breeze blowing through the sails. The rigging creaked. His benefactor had commissioned the ship, a two masted schooner, and hired him off a merchant ship to act as captain. While the rise in rank from first mate to captain and the accompanying salary increase was an incentive in itself, it was predominantly the words uttered by the strange woman that had compelled him to this change.

A noblewoman by her dress and the way she carried herself, the woman had been at the pier that day. A parasol perched daintily on her lace-covered shoulder, she had been sitting on one of the benches, immobile among the commotion of local fishermen hawking their wares and the bustle of market goers hunting for the freshest catch. This bizarre sight had drawn many stares, but something about the noblewoman, something strange, had put off any attempt at approaching her. Doumeki barely spared the lady a glance, but she had smiled. Her lips, painted red, had curved in seeming amusement, her eyes hooded with some knowledge that only she on this entire wharf knew. Doumeki remembered with stark clarity that something had happened then. Something intangible, and when he passed her and she had uttered his name, he had felt it take form. A thread, connected to something he could not see.

And so he had accepted the lady's offer of captain of a new ship, on the basis of a few vague words from his new benefactor. Within the hour, he had been released from service on the merchant vessel and signed onto a ship he had never seen before with no known crew. A day later, he was brought to see his new ship, docked elsewhere in the city. He had remarked on seeing no name for the ship, and the lady laughed. She had leaned in close, told him he was to name it as he saw fit, and it will become what he wanted it to become. He had smelled tobacco and liquor, and wondered if the lady was suffering from intoxication. But he had named it, and thus the Falcon became his.

The Falcon launched the next day.

After scraping together a minimal crew on his first mission, this was where Doumeki found himself. Once again out on the ocean, heading north. Lady Yuuko had given him his second job, vaguely mentioning the possibility of finding treasures along his voyage around the pipe in her mouth as she lounged on her divan, expensive silk trailing on the floor. Then she had given him that sly all-knowing smile of hers and commented that fishing out on the open water must be exciting. Doumeki had dismissed it as one of her nonsensical ramblings. There were strange rumours surrounding Lady Yuuko, but he was always more willing to believe in fact, such as the amount of alcohol his benefactor imbibed.

Doumeki found himself thinking about that curious comment now, and wondered if she had wanted him to bring her some fish. But if she wanted fish, the local market had plenty of fresh fish of different varieties. Besides, by the time he returned, the fish would have spoiled. He did not think she would be very happy about that.

A wet thud followed by an alarmed shout drew his attention to towards the bow. The boy gripped the wheel and turned towards him. "Captain, there might have been an attack. Let me-" Doumeki spared him a brief glance. "Stay." He left to investigate the disturbance, ignoring the boy's protests that faded away with each step.

Near the bow of the ship, the rest of his meager crew had gathered, looking down at something on the deck. A crate blocked his view of whatever had caught their attention, but he could see one of his crewmembers had pulled his knife. The other crewman spotted him. "Captain!" A few more steps, and whatever they had encountered came into view.

Doumeki stopped and stared.

The thing stared back.

Doumeki frowned. This certainly complicated things. The creature had flared its fins in an attempt to appear larger than it really was. If that had not told him it was feeling threatened, the extended claws and the hissing he could hear through its sharp looking teeth did. The gravity of the situation aside, it sort of reminded him of an angry cat. An angry waterlogged cat. Doumeki shot a look at the crewman with the knife. "Get Syaoran." He contemplated the situation in front of him.

A moment later, his helmsman skidded around the crate. "Captain! Is there something wrong?" The creature's dorsal fin flared back up in an impressive display of speed. Syaoran took notice of the creature. The boy gaped. "It's a merman!"

Doumeki wondered if he was seeing sarcasm in the merman's eyes.

The hissing grew in volume. Doumeki studied the merman. While he was never one for myths and superstitions, he had to admit it was quite difficult to deny the existence of a supposedly imaginary creature when he was seeing one in the flesh.

The merman kept turning its head, wary of its surroundings. It also seemed to be more wary of where it came from than its current situation. Doumeki addressed his helmsman, still keeping a close watch for any potential threat it may pose. "And?" The boy had been carrying a heavy tome on mythological creatures when they first met. Syaoran worked himself out of his gape. "According to the stories, sighting a mermaid is unlucky. The same goes for mermen, but they are much less common."

Whether it was bad luck or not, what Syaoran said raised the question of why it was on his ship. From the spatters of water leading from the merman to the railing, Doumeki deduced that it must have jumped. Its hissing was punctuated by shallow gulps of air. Maybe it was sick. "Does it have rabies?" His crew gaped at him. The merman's fins had deflated. It looked as surprised as his crew. Syaoran opened and closed his mouth, not unlike the creature in front of him, but for completely different reasons. The boy really needed to keep his mouth closed when he wasn't speaking. "Uh…" The boy also needed some lessons in speech, it seemed.

"I do not have rabies!" It was spat out in a vicious hiss that made it difficult to distinguish the words. Doumeki frowned. He never did like complicated situations. "Oi. You're dripping on my deck. Get off my ship, or stop dripping water all over it." The merman appeared slighted. "Are all humans this rude? No wonder there are so many of them around your species." He cast a dark look behind him at the open ocean. Doumeki ignored the look and stared down at him. "Why did you board my ship?" The merman was silent. "I have a job to do. If there's nothing else, leave." He turned to leave, Syaoran sputtering in the background.

"…In private."

Doumeki paused.

"I need to discuss something with you, in private." The merman raised his eyes to Doumeki's face. "Please." The miniscule scales at the outer edges of his eyes increased the intensity of his gaze.

The wind had stopped blowing.

Doumeki gave his crew a look. "Return to your duties." Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, but backed down under his captain's stare.

When his crew was at an adequate distance, Doumeki turned his expectant stare to the creature lying on the deck. The merman must have been uncomfortable with the height difference, as he made an annoyed sound and with some difficulty, pulled himself up onto the crate. With the reduced distance, what Doumeki had thought was wariness of humans revealed itself as a constant paranoia in the shadows of the merman's eyes. Paranoia of what, he was not sure. And what had passed as natural thinness now bordered on malnourishment. Doumeki briefly wondered what mermen ate, if they ate at all.

The merman glanced at each crewman before returning to Doumeki. He drew himself up, supported by his arms.

"I request that you grant me passage on this ship for today." Doumeki did not need to voice his question. The merman was grim. "There is a place towards which I am heading. I cannot make it with my current situation, by with your ship, I have a much better chance." His eyes tracked something unseen in the distance. Mild disgust seeped into his words, but not at what he was saying. "You do not need to change course. I will leave when my destination is close enough." His slit pupils focused back on Doumeki. "Neither you nor your crew will be hindered." He added as an afterthought. "Nor will I give you bad luck."

Doumeki kept staring. "Why my ship?"

Indecision flitted through the merman's face before settling into resignation. "Your ship. It is protected." A curious comment, but Doumeki knew he was not going to get any farther than this. "Fine." The merman's body relaxed in surprise and relief. The blue of his eyes was solemn. "Thank you."

"Your name."

The merman gave him a confused look. Doumeki tilted an eyebrow at him. Realization dawned on his new passenger. "Kimihiro Watanuki. And you?"

Doumeki tipped his captain's hat, its feathers bobbing with the movement.

"Captain Shizuka Doumeki, of the Falcon."

* * *

**AN:** Yes, the order of their given and family names are deliberate.


	2. Balfour

**Title:** Balfour  
**Part:** 2/? (Fore and Aft)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Falcon sets anchor at a small port and Doumeki hears rumours.

* * *

Syaoran was talking to the merman. The boy's initial shock had given away to cautious interest, and finally it had become full blown curiosity. Now he was asking their passenger question after question, listening avidly to each answer given. Doumeki supposed as long as the boy didn't ground the ship or anything similar, it was alright. The merman seemed to have warmed up to his helmsman as well, having taken on an amicable air. In other words, they were becoming fast friends. Doumeki listened to their conversation with half an ear as he reviewed the map of the surrounding area. He frowned. There was no land structure nearby except for the small port they were heading toward that was within a day or two of travel at their current speed. Perhaps it was underwater.

The merman had situated himself atop a crate close to the ship's wheel. Barely an hour had passed, but his bearing was already more relaxed, a marked difference from the defensive creature from before. One of the first things Doumeki learned from their quiet conversation was that merfolk did not bring bad luck as superstition had people believe.

After checking their position on the map, Doumeki watched the merman out of the corner of his eye. For something non-human, he was displaying remarkable manners, and he spoke as well as any lord or lady.

"Is it true that if a human eats the flesh of a mermaid, they'll become immortal?" Syaoran was gazing intently at the merman. Watanuki was quiet for a moment, his tail fin shifting silently against the crate. "There is no such thing as immortality." His tail stilled. "All living beings will die some day." His hooded eyes strayed to Doumeki, then snapped back to Syaoran. The helmsman quietly absorbed his words, then foraged on. "I also read that some cultures believe that a human who eats the scale of a merman or mermaid will turn into one. Is it true?"

Doumeki wondered just what kind of books Syaoran read in his spare time.

"Oi." Syaoran and the merman looked at him. The boy snapped to attention, face colouring when he realized his captain had found him distracted. "Yes, Captain?" Doumeki placed the map in front of the merman. "Your destination. Show it to me."

Watanuki shot him a searching look, then scrutinized the map. His tail fin shifted slightly. Doumeki suddenly wondered if the merman had actually seen a map before.

A slim finger lightly rested on a point northeast of their current position.

"Here."

Doumeki narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing there." Irritation crossed the merman's face. "That is my destination." Syaoran took a look at where the merman's finger rested. "That's almost a day away from Balfour." Watanuki peered quizzically at the map. "Balfour?" The helmsman pointed at a small black dot on the map. "The port of Balfour. That's where we're heading."

Watanuki looked at the map, then turned towards the general direction of the port, looking out over the ocean. His face flickered in recognition and darkened. "I see." Doumeki took note of his expression. So the merman was knowledgeable of the small port. Knowledgeable and wary. To Doumeki's knowledge, the port was perfectly fine. Maybe the merman just didn't like places where humans gathered.

Doumeki stood. He had other duties to attend to other than holding conversations with a merman. He addressed Syaoran. "Alert me when our passenger is ready to leave." He left for his quarters without waiting for Syaoran's reply. The boy knew what he was doing.

Behind him, Syaoran could be heard asking Watanuki if merfolk used maps. The merman's answer reached Doumeki even as he was beginning to go below deck. "No, someone taught me." It was an answer tinged with nostalgia and fondness.

The sun was beginning to do set when one of the crewmen knocked on Doumeki's door, informing him that the merman was about to disembark. Doumeki ascended the ladder and emerged onto the main deck. Syaoran and Watanuki were deep in another conversation as he approached them. The merman noticed his approach and paused in the middle of a sentence, his finned ears giving a near unnoticeable twitch. Syaoran snapped to attention. "Captain."

Doumeki turned to Watanuki. "You're leaving?"

"Yes."

Watanuki glanced up at the tips of the masts with a faraway look. "The Falcon." He smiled hazily at Doumeki. "It is a good ship." Doumeki met his eyes. "Yes. She is." Except he had the feeling the merman was not referring to the quality of the ship's construction. He wondered what Watanuki was seeing through that unfocused stare of his.

Overhead, the wheeling gull gave its wailing cry. Watanuki's eyes regained their focus and embarrassment flashed across his face before settling into annoyance. "This is where I leave." Doumeki nodded. The merman smiled at Syaoran. "I hope you find what you're looking for." Syaoran returned his smile. "You too. Good luck."

Watanuki regarded Doumeki once more. "Thank you for allowing me on your ship." The merman hauled himself over the bulwark and silently slipped into the water below. A splash of his tail with scales winking in the evening sun, and then only the rush of water against past ship's hull could be heard.

:::

The port of Balfour was situated in a bend in the coastline, its position buffering it from the dangers of the open ocean. The port had opened nearly five decades ago, and quickly transformed the small village it belonged to into a bustling town. Despite the high traffic, the port could only expand so far, being confined on both sides by the cliff-like shore. Even so, Balfour was still an important center of trade and transport.

The Falcon had arrived early in the morning, and after docking and the required administrative procedures, the crew was free to move about. After setting one crewman to watch duty and Syaoran to restocking, Doumeki headed into town. It was time to make a visit to that bar.

The building stood at the corner of the crossroads closest to the piers. The bar's proximity to the port meant many, if not the majority, of its patrons were sailors and workers at the docks. As such, it doubled as a gathering place where information of all kinds could be had, if that was one's goal. With the arrival and departure of ships from different areas of the empire, it was expected that a gathering place like a bar would be rife with news and rumours.

Doumeki surveyed the bar as he entered. There was a lull in the constant hubbub of conversation as several pairs of eyes turned, gauging the newcomer. Finding nothing of interest, the attention dispersed and dropped conversations continued as if nothing happened. Doumeki sat down on an empty barstool. The barmaid smiled as she took his order. For lack of anything to do other than wait, he watched the barmaid, the black curls of her hair bouncing behind her.

"She's a looker, isn't she?"

Doumeki's eyes slid to the man sitting beside him. The man gave a leer as he watched the barmaid at work, then turned to give Doumeki a toothy grin, showing yellowed teeth surrounded by the rough tanned skin of his face. The man leaned close in a conspiring manner, his eyes glinting. "But rumour has it that bad luck befalls anyone who courts her." He chuckled at Doumeki's unmoving stare. "But that's only if you believe in superstition." He eyed Domeki's coat and hat thoughtfully. "You're pretty young for a captain." Doumeki kept silent as the man peered at his face. "And don't think I've seen you in town before either." He tossed back the rest of his drink and poured another cup. Doumeki's drink arrived with a smile from the barmaid and he took a cautious sip. He was not disappointed. This bar's alcohol was good.

The captain of the Falcon took another sip. To receive information, one often had to give information. He decided to part with a trivial piece of information. "We're making a brief stop."

The man chortled. "In a hurry, are we, my good captain?" He didn't wait for Doumeki to respond. "Since you're new here, I'll give you some advice." He took a swig. "There's been rumours that something strange is out at sea." His shrewd eyes bore into Doumeki. "Some men have been saying they were seeing strange shapes when they were sailing down from the north." The man's smile did not reach his eyes. "Normally you'd chalk it up to hallucinations, mirages, sickness, what have you," he leaned in and Doumeki could smell the alcohol, "but several ships with the same story, now that's something." He was unperturbed by Doumeki's stony expression. "Ah. Where, you ask?" The man idly turned his glass. "A patch of open water a day or two northeast of here by boat, a ways off the shipping routes." He suddenly grinned. "Some say there be ghosts."

Northeast. Doumeki's cup stilled at his lips, pondering this new piece of information.

The man tipped his head back and emptied his bottle. "Now, won't you be a good captain and buy me a drink? My mouth is a tad overworked." He grinned audaciously and his now empty bottle thudded against the wooden counter as he set it down. One could get information of all kinds, but everything, even baseless rumours, had a price. Doumeki finished his drink, called another shot for the man, and paid the bill. The man spoke around his new drink. "Leaving already, my good captain? Did the ghosts scare you off?" A carriage trundling by dimmed the man's guffaw, then it was completely cut off as the door closed behind Doumeki. It was time to leave.

On the way back to the ship, Doumeki spotted his helmsman carrying several bags of supplies. He waited on the side of the road for Syaoran. The boy looked up and immediately straightened up. "Ah, Captain. Are you heading back to the ship as well?" Doumeki reached out and took a bag that was slipping precariously out of Syaoran's grip. "Thank you, Captain."

Syaoran kept with Doumeki's pace. "I've been asking around, Captain." He shifted his hold on the bags. "From what I could gather, very few people go to that island. It seems that the island is mostly just rock, with groves of trees." He paused for a moment. "A local fisherman said there was a cave." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The crewman on watch greeted them as they approached the ship. Doumeki dismissed him and the crewman gratefully headed towards town.

Doumeki headed into the ship's storeroom with Syaoran.

"A cave."

Syaoran nodded and started placing supplies in their designated crates. "Yes. The fisherman said he saw a cave when he went on the island once. He tried exploring it, but there was not enough time for him to explore all of it." He placed the lid back on a crate and turned to face Doumeki. "He said the next time he passed by the island, he couldn't find the entrance at all. It was as if it never existed."

Doumeki scanned the crates lining the wall thoughtfully. "We sail tomorrow morning. Do what you need to before then."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes sir."

Left alone in the storeroom, Doumeki gazed unseeingly at the wall. First a merman, and now a disappearing cave. He wondered what Lady Yuuko would say about it. He locked the storeroom and started climbing up the ladder to the deck. He had a lot of work to do, and it wouldn't be dinner until a few more hours.

Before long, the town's bell tower tolled. Doumeki raised his head from the maps spread out on the table in front of him. The sky was beginning to darken, the setting sun bathing the port in its orange light. Activity on the docks had slowed from a constant hustle and bustle to the occasional sailor and dock worker wandering about. The captain stood. He still had several maps to go through, but nothing that couldn't be finished within the night. It wouldn't be a bad time to go find dinner. After locating the second crewman in the ship's galley and alerting him of his plan, Doumeki set off for town once again.

Following a relatively uneventful dinner in town, Doumeki found himself sitting at the small desk in his quarters, working through the remaining maps. The stack of maps in the corner caught his eye. Perhaps he should let Syaoran study them. The boy did profess his aim of becoming a navigator. Doumeki made a note to drop the maps off at Syaoran's quarters later.

Setting the last map onto the stack, Doumeki leaned against the back of his chair. From the maps and what Syaoran had told him, the island they were heading for was relatively secluded and small, but large enough that it would require more than a day's worth of exploring. And if what the fisherman had said was true, the search could be extended by a few days to find the cave and explore it. If the cave existed. Doumeki pushed back his chair and picked up the pile of maps. He delivered it to Syaoran, then went back to his quarters.

The Falcon weighed anchor at first light. With the wind filling the sails, Balfour was rapidly fading in the distance. Her captain turned away from the receding sight. There was no time for dawdling. He had an object to retrieve.

* * *

Bulwark – the side of a ship that rises above the deck  
To weigh anchor – to raise the anchor of a ship


	3. Riddles in Water

**Title:** Riddles in Water  
**Part:** 3/? (Fore and Aft)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Falcon arrives at the island. Doumeki and Syaoran go exploring.  
**Warnings:** AU. Seafaring Doumeki.

* * *

The island was really a large piece of rock in the middle of the ocean. It looked like any other island, with patches of forest and sparse brush dotting the surface. Doumeki found it hard to imagine that there could be a cave within the mass of land.

The Falcon set anchor and a rowboat was prepared. Once the rowboat was lowered and Doumeki and Syaoran had settled themselves, they rowed the remaining distance to the island. From up close, the island was larger and more heavily wooded than it had seemed from the ship. Bird calls could be heard intermittently in the trees.

Pulling the boat ashore, the captain and helmsman surveyed their surroundings. The gravelly beach upon which they stood gradually gave way to grasses and rock. A small thicket of trees stood to the right, and a more distant grove farther ahead.

"Where did the fisherman find the cave?" Doumeki bent down and retrieved a well worn leather bag from the boat.

Syaoran glanced at his compass, a sturdy piece built of brass and sealed tight with a pane of well-polished glass. "He said he found the entrance on the northwestern side of the island, under an overhang."

Doumeki nodded.

For an island with a rumoured disappearing cave, the trek was quite unassuming. The landscape alternated between soil, grass, bushes, and trees. The deeper into the island they travelled, the more frequent birdcalls came.

At some point, the small stands of trees gradually thickened into a small forest. The underbrush became denser and denser, but there were still patches of grass and open spaces. Stray branches and leaves snagged on the seafarers' clothing and packs. At times, sections of dense vegetation made advancing difficult. Doumeki briefly considered using his cutlass to cut a path, but decided against it.

The underbrush slowly thinned out, revealing soil and rocks interspaced between tufts of grass.

Doumeki took a step forward, and something shifted. It was as if a piece of patterned cloth had been moved, its details the same, only their orientation changed. Beside him, Syaoran had stopped moving. Doumeki's eyes swept their surroundings. "What is it?"

The boy was concerned. "It might be a barrier. Whoever put it up doesn't want us to go any further." Doumeki stayed still. "A barrier." Syaoran looked embarrassed. "A magical barrier. It's probably trying to mislead us into going in the wrong direction."

Magic didn't exist. Then again, mermen didn't exist either. Doumeki spoke. "What do we do?"

Syaoran frowned. "I can remove it if I knew how it was set up," he paused, "Captain, please stay still." Crouching down, the boy drew something circular in the dirt with a finger.

A fair distance away, the air distorted, and a boulder materialized where there used to be only a patch of grass. An image surfaced on a rock face. Doumeki could see it was a sigil, similar yet different from the ones in books and those carved into older buildings.

Syaoran pressed a hand to the sigil, and their surroundings shifted again. The boy turned to his captain with a relieved smile. "It's done, Captain."

Perhaps he should have asked his helmsman what non-sailing skills he had when they first met.

Doumeki looked down and realized Syaoran had drawn a circle about the size of two hands in diameter, embellished with small runes inside the borders. Magic. Just like what previous generations have done. The prevalence of the practice had continuously decreased generation after generation. Now, it was viewed as something akin to superstition by the general public. There were still those who kept the traditions, but they were few and far between, and quiet.

He watched his helmsman swipe a hand over the disturbed dirt, erasing the circle.

"Will this lead us to the cave?"

"Very likely. The barrier was probably set up to discourage people from finding the entrance. "

The boulder looked like every other boulder Doumeki had seen in his life, the sigil on it already fading. "Can you find it?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and stilled for a brief moment. "There's something further up ahead. That should be it."

Doumeki cast the boulder one last glance. "Lead the way."

:::

The two seafarers found the entrance as they pulled free from the last clinging branches of a particularly stubborn grove of trees and underbrush.

Amidst the rocks that dotted the sparse grass, there stood five stones protruding from the ground in an expansive ring. The stones were not particularly unusual. Had Doumeki not witnessed Syaoran's performance earlier, he would have dismissed the ring of stones as a coincidence, part of the rocky mess strewn across the ground.

Five points connected in a circle. A pattern similar to what he had read about when he was younger.

"Another barrier?"

"Yes. It must be the entrance," Syaoran hesitated, then picked up a small rock, tossing it onto the clearing marked by the stones. The rock rolled and settled, like any rock would.

He knelt and examined the ring of stones. Doumeki watched as he laid a hand on a stone, but there seemed to be no reaction. The helmsman gave the stone an experimental push.

The stone did not budge.

Doumeki crouched alongside Syaoran. "If we dig it up, will that break the barrier?" Syaoran sounded an affirmative.

Judging that it would be unwise if any of them returned to the ship to retrieve the proper tools, the two seafarers made do with what they had. The task of digging was not particularly challenging, but it was tedious and time consuming, and coated their limbs in a fine layer of dust and dirt.

Doumeki never imagined that he would be interacting with anything magical, least of all dismantling a magic barrier.

In the country, the faith was strong and deep, its roots stretching back to the founding of the empire. There had been a steady decline in what was seen as folk beliefs and traditions over recent generations. In a bid to centralize the state faith, the empire began weeding out the beliefs and practices that were ill-suited to its needs. Many old traditions came to be viewed as mere superstition and myth. Magic and the existence of otherworldly creatures were delegated to the pages of storybooks. Much of the nobility took to the idea of centralization, ready to attach themselves to new concepts and trends. The old traditions declined.

Doumeki's family line always had close ties to faith. The clan head would become the high priest of the Grand Shrine, unless he or she passes that position on to another qualified member of the family. As successor to the high priest and therefore closely tied to the imperial line, Doumeki had been given an excellent education. He was also taught in the ways of veneration, and all the required rites and rituals, everything that was needed to succeed the position of high priest.

However, the previous high priest had ensured that Doumeki learned as much about the old traditions and tales as possible. Discreetly, of course. There would be repercussions if the venerable family that oversaw the Grand Shrine was caught dabbling in superstition and nonsense.

Although Doumeki had more knowledge on these matters than most people in the empire, he was still lacking. Having never personally experienced any of these phenomena, he had no reason to believe in them.

Until now.

"Ah." Syaoran's breath made him realize they had dug the stone's full length. The hole was deeper than his forearm was long. Syaoran gave the stone a wiggle, and the empty patch of grass flickered. Doumeki raised an eyebrow. The helmsman pulled the stone completely from its place in the circle.

The barrier vanished. In its place was the cave entrance.

It was less of a typical cave entrance than it was a hole in the ground. The hole was not very large, only wide enough to accommodate two people in a tight fit. Rainwater over the long course of time had eroded the underlying limestone away, creating a rocky shaft that dove down to where sunlight did not reach.

The uneven erosion had created footholds along the length of the vertical drop. The two seafarers climbed slowly down into the darkness. With the light dimming with every step they took down, they had to rely more and more on touch. A whisper of a breeze wafted up from underneath.

Doumeki's boots met solid rock. They had reached the bottom of the shaft. Lighting one lantern each, they surveyed their surroundings. They were in an unassuming passage that sloped downwards unevenly, its sides littered with rocks. The claustrophobic atmosphere pressed in around them.

"Didn't the fisherman say the entrance was under an overhang?" Doumeki looked up. The sky was a small blue disk surrounded by darkness. Syaoran peered down the passage. "He might have found a different entrance. The first barrier must have confused and led him in a different direction. Considering the air flow, this cave most likely has multiple mouths. The one we just came through was clearly due to erosion from the rains." Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "You seem well versed in geology." The helmsman raised a hand in denial. "Not really. Some geology is useful for archeological purposes." He suddenly became flustered, "Not that becoming a navigator isn't important! Archeology happens to be a hobby!"

The boy had become quite flustered. Amusing as it was, they could not afford to dawdle any longer.

Doumeki stepped into the passage. The ceiling was uneven, forcing him to stoop several times to avoid the jagged rocks. As they continued on, the passage narrowed until it was just wide enough to accommodate one person. Occasionally, the passage would branch off into several small tunnels that looked more deserted than the one they were in.

His captain's coat had snagged several times on some particularly sharp edges. Lady Yuuko would not be pleased. That was fine though. She might give him a new coat. But at a price.

There was a bend in the passage. Dim light weakly diffused out from behind the bend. Nearing it, a tinge of dampness could be detected in the air.

Beyond the bend was a large cavern.

The cavern was longer than it was wide, its stone walls stretching up into the dark ceiling. Even though Doumeki and Syaoran had brought lanterns with them, the ground itself was faintly lit, although no visible light source could be seen.

"This place must be lit by magic," the helmsman breathed in awe.

The lanterns' light illuminated the edges and tips of irregular rock formations and cast other areas into darkness. At the far end of the cavern was a small lake. In the middle of the lake was an island that resembled a large tangled mass of thick branches and brambles. A faint trail led from the cavern opening down to the water. Someone or something had been here long enough to have worn the rock down into a path.

The cavern was utterly silent except for the echo of their boots against stone. Doumeki paused. He thought he heard a sound come from the direction of the lake. A splash of water.

A quick glance at Syaoran's face confirmed his suspicions. They were not alone.

The ground leading to the water was wet, as if something had recently emerged from the water and returned. Doumeki's grip tightened on the hilt of his cutlass as he frowned down at the wet prints. That something had webbed feet.

Silence pressed in.

A webbed hand shot out of the water, but it was too late. The hand wrapped around Syaoran's ankle and pulled. The boy let out an alarmed shout that echoed in the vast emptiness. Doumeki took hold of an arm before Syaoran could tumble in and hauled him a safe distance back from the water.

Their lanterns lay between them and the lake, extinguished in the commotion.

Syaoran's boot landed with a soggy thump at their feet. Captain and helmsman stared at it.

"Children these days. Never respecting their elders. What has the world gotten to?" A nasally voice ground out.

A creature was pulling itself out of the water. Wet scraggly hairs plastered to the crown of its head, with a hideous face ending in a turtle-like beak. It stood on two webbed hind feet, carrying a large shell on its back. Its scaly green skin reflected wetly in the dim light.

It was a kappa.

With Syaoran gaping at his side, Doumeki couldn't help but stare in shock. Standing at the edge of the lake was a kappa. They had unwittingly wandered into a kappa's territory.

Syaoran suddenly dipped into a deep bow. Doumeki knew the superstition, but he would rather keep an eye on the creature than follow an unproven story. His hand did not leave the hilt of his cutlass.

"Oh, so the little sonny here knows the tales, does he?" The kappa clicked its beak. "But intruding on my home like that, I don't feel so generous right now." It watched Syaoran straighten from his bow. "Compensation. How about you compensate me for this horribly impolite intrusion?" It clicked its beak again. "A little on the thin side… But the little sonny looks tasty enough." Syaoran's face became several shades paler.

Doumeki glared at the kappa. "We were sent here."

The kappa turned its beady eyes on him. "Oh? Who sent you?"

"My employer."

The creature was silent for a moment, its beady eyes probing Doumeki. It breathed in deeply and huffed. "Ichihara, is it not? I heard the rumours. That meddlesome lass." It snapped its beak in irritation. "I'm not handing them over until you compensate me for this intrusion."

So the kappa had it. What they needed to find.

Doumeki stared stonily back. "I'm keeping my helmsman."

The kappa clicked its beak. "I don't want the little sonny." It made a harrumphing noise, "One for each barrier you broke." A curious sound emanated from its throat, "My mouth is open, my innards forever hardened. My body is encased in armour, yet I engage not in battle. You find me buried, yet I am neither alive nor dead. The sonny answers."

Syaoran pondered the riddle for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. "Ah, a cave."

The curious noise was heard again. "I stand steadfast in the sea, unwavering. I have many brothers, and I am forever alone. I support living things, yet I am supported by none. What am I?"

"An island."

"Pretty clever, aren't you." The kappa patted its scraggly hair again.

Doumeki stared down at it. "Will you give us the item now?"

Its beak snapped in irritation. "No. You must answer properly as well, before I let you have anything." The kappa breathed deeply and paused. "I have the face of a man, yet I lack a man's legs. I live where no man lives, breathe in a way no man can breathe. I move like I fly, under the reflection of the sky. My skin grows chainmail, for I am no mere man. What is your answer?"

Doumeki frowned. Catlike eyes. Somewhere far away in the cavern a faint wet _plip_ could be heard. "Merman."

"That was a quick answer, young man. Or maybe I'm getting old." Doumeki got the impression it had smiled. "You pass. Now that's over with, I believe Ichihara's payment is in order?"

Doumeki exchanged a relieved look with Syaoran. Lowering his bag, he undid the clasp and brought out a carefully wrapped lacquer box. The cloth was a soft blue, the shade of clear water, with plump red koi swimming in the current. It wrapped securely around the flat rectangular box, its ends tied into an elegant knot. The box itself was black, with reeds tracing the perimeter and the top of the lid.

The payment had survived their adventure unscathed.

The kappa took the box. "Wait here." Balancing the box on its head, the creature swam to the little island in the middle of the lake. Reaching the little island, it disappeared into the tangled mass of branches and brambles.

Syaoran used the brief lull to pull on his wet boot and retrieve their lanterns.

A webbed hand emerged from the water and set a wine bottle on the rock ledge. The kappa climbed on to the ledge moments later. The island probably had an underwater entrance.

"One of my best wines."

Doumeki accepted the bottle with a nod.

The kappa sniffed the air. "I thought it was because you came from outside, but your presence truly is clean." It cocked its head and blinked its beady eyes. "Hm. So my suspicions were correct. You smell of merman. Both of you." Its beady eyes squinted at Doumeki. "Your scent was so clean it took me a while to pick it up."

Doumeki stared back silently.

"Mm, a young one too." The kappa patted its soggy hair. "Hm. Interesting." Its fingers stilled. "Oh, that one? Haven't seen him since he was a tiny pup." It abruptly bowed, the water on its head nearly sloshing out. "Thank you for your business. Have a good day. Ask after Ichihara for me, will you?"

The Falcon's captain and helmsman bowed back, just as deeply.

:::

"I was unaware you knew magic." Doumeki stepped over a sizeable rock in his path, his relit lantern steady in his hand. They were returning the way they came. As the tunnel sloped down towards the cavern, the two of them now faced a formidable trek uphill to return to the surface.

Lantern light revealed Syaoran's embarrassment. "I apologise, Captain. People don't talk much about magic anymore. It's my understanding that keeping quiet is the best course of action."

Doumeki spared him a glance. "It's common knowledge what role the Doumeki clan plays in the empire."

His helmsman became even more embarrassed. "Yes, Captain, but I was under the impression that the old beliefs were not taught to successors of the high priest anymore."

Doumeki could not refute that. He kept his gaze forward, watching for uneven surfaces. "The kappa said my presence was clean."

He could feel Syaoran's relief at the topic change. "Yes. You have a natural warding ability. I believe it stems from your lineage's proximity to the sacred rites." The helmsman paused, "Unfortunately, I'm not very knowledgeable in this area. I'm still learning."

The previous high priest never mentioned warding abilities. Doumeki made a note to go through the family library when he returned.

He stepped over another rock.

Perhaps Lady Yuuko would be generous enough to share some of her newly acquired wine.


	4. Coming and Going

**Title:** Coming and Going  
**Part:** 4/? (Fore and Aft)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Lady Yuuko, a reencounter aboard the Falcon, and bedside discussions.  
**Warnings:** AU. Seafaring Doumeki.

* * *

The drawing room Captain Doumeki was sitting in was elaborately decorated, with lush décor and a mystical ambience. It matched well with its owner. The smell of incense hung heavy in the air, clinging to the curtains. The room was lit with dim lamps, their flames casting strange shadows on the walls.

Lady Yuuko emitted a long and drawn out sigh at the sight of Doumeki. "Why do you do this to me, my dear Captain? I went through such trouble to have a lovely coat made for you. Look at the poor thing. All dusty and torn." His coat was definitely not torn. Scratched, dusty, and a bit thin in places, yes, but not torn. His employer was still lamenting, "That lovely gold trim that makes your eyes stand out so. It can't even be called gold trim anymore! What shall we ever do with you, Captain Doumeki!" He had to admit the gold trim was a nice addition, although unnecessary. The colour had faded some, but it was definitely still trim nonetheless. "And your boots!" This was enunciated in a particularly grievous wail. She paused, and then smiled. "At least your hat is still in good condition."

The Lady released a swirling stream of smoke from her pipe. "And how was your fishing expedition, Captain?" Lady Yuuko had draped herself across the divan in the drawing room. A silk kimono of deep purple wrapped loosely around her frame, revealing significantly more than was appropriate. A smile crawled across her face. "Did you catch any fish?"

The teacup in Doumeki's hand halted its ascent to his lips. She knew all along. His fingers tightened around the porcelain handle. "You planned this."

Another stream of smoke curled towards the ceiling. "No. It was preordained. You were destined to meet that person, Captain. No one had a say in any of this. Not me, not you… not him."

Doumeki set his teacup down. "The merman. Who is he?"

Lady Yuuko gazed at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "I can't tell you, but I will say this." She chortled, "You'll have lots of fun with him, Captain."

So he will meet that merman again. Doumeki set his jaw. "And Syaoran? I was informed quite recently that my helmsman possesses magic."

Lady Yuuko grinned wide. "Ah, but my dear Captain, magic does not exist." She crossed her legs. "After all, it's just superstition. No one believes in such unfashionable drivel." She was mocking him. "Don't tell me that you, the bright and gifted successor to the Doumeki clan, believes in such nonsense." The Lady tilted her head. "Or do you, Captain?"

If Doumeki was anyone else, he would have lost his composure by now. "Are the other two crewmen also capable of magic? Is my ship actually some mystical being that lives in the ocean? Is this all some sort of complex fabrication of your making? Or is this all a dream?"

"A dream?" His employer gazed at the embroidered curtains distantly. "It must be a cruel dream indeed." After contemplating the embroidery silently, she turned back to Doumeki with a smile. "Don't worry, Syaoran's a good boy." The smile turned playful. "Take good care of my butler, Captain. Wouldn't want to his special friend to worry about him."

The Captain's tea sat untouched. "Why did I meet that merman? What was the purpose?"

The lady brought the pipe to her lips. "You don't look very happy, Captain. Meeting, let alone seeing a merman, is nearly impossible." She exhaled through ruby red lips, "there are many who would go to extremes to have what you witnessed." Her eyes fluttered to dark slits, fixing him in their dark gaze. "Those who will go to any length to grant their wish."

The surface of the tea was still.

The Lady sat up. Opening a drawer in the table, she took out a rolled map and a small bundle of cloth. Upon closer inspection, the bundle was in fact something wrapped securely in cloth. The map was laid open, and two markers were placed on the thick parchment.

"For your next job, I need you to go there," Lady Yuuko placed her finger on a mark on the map. "I want you to pick up a guest. After your guest is on board," she moved her finger to the second mark, "you will sail to this location. The item you will retrieve is there."

Doumeki looked at the first mark on the map. "The Brunswick Waters. That's a low traffic area."

The Lady gave him an amused look. "Don't worry, Captain. Your guest will be there."

Doumeki spared her a glance, and resumed studying the map. "What happens to the guest when we're retrieving? You're aware of my limited crew."

"You won't be retrieving." Lady Yuuko met Doumeki's eyes. "Your guest will do the work for you." She laid a hand on the small cloth-bound object. "When you inform your guest of their role, give this to them as payment. Ensure that they are in possession of this before you send them to work."

The small package seemed unassuming. "What if my guest refuses?" Doumeki accepted the parcel and tucked it into a pocket.

Lady Yuuko raised her eyebrows. "He'll accept."

Like the first marker, the second marker was situated on water. "What can you tell me about the second location?"

His employer leaned back. "The nature of this particular job is such that no one in your crew is capable of completing it. When your guest has retrieved the item, wrap it in that cloth I gave you." The afternoon sun streamed in through the windows. "Return with both the item and your guest." Lady Yuuko smiled. "There won't be an island for you to explore this time."

Doumeki nodded. "Anything else?"

"You leave in five days, Captain. Arrive at your first destination with due speed." The Lady smiled. "May you have a safe journey."

:::

Traditionally, the high priest had his residence in the capitol, located on the grounds of the Grand Shrine. This allowed for the high priest to be readily available for services and if need be, emergencies.

The family residence of the Doumeki clan was situated in a rural area, but close enough to the capitol that if need arose, transportation from the estate into the city would not be overly complicated.

Doumeki's family library was one of the largest in the empire, only bested by the one in the Grand Shrine and the Central Library in the capitol.

He had left instructions with Syaoran to gather as much information from the Grand Shrine library and the Central Library. Doumeki himself would tackle the library in his family home. In the meantime, his helmsman had loaned him his book.

"Shizuka." The lady set a long-suffering look upon her son. "When will you desist your gallivanting? Your father may tolerate your adventures, but you know as well as I he wishes for you to settle down and continue your studies."

Doumeki sat, spine rigid. It was best if his mother never learned about his time spent in the family library. "My answer stays the same, Mother. I will come back when Father retires."

Lady Doumeki's face settled into disappointment. "I don't doubt your word, Shizuka, but there are rumours flying about at court. You understand how vicious they can be."

"It's not the truth." Doumeki acquiesced a nod to her. "If you'll excuse me, Mother, I have preparations to make."

:::

"Most of the relevant books in the Central Library were children's literature, Captain. I was more successful at the Grand Shrine. The historical records were particularly helpful. I've made copies of the sources at both locations," Syaoran handed Doumeki a large stack of paper, "Some of this may be unrelated, but I wasn't sure, so I included them anyway."

Doumeki accepted the bundle of paper. "Any trouble?"

The helmsman kept up with his captain's pace. "Not that I was aware of. The books were located in fairly secluded areas."

"Hm," Doumeki tucked the bundle under his arm, "Dismissed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Aye, Captain!"

:::

Five days later, Doumeki was back at the docks. Two hours later, the Falcon raised its anchor and set sail.

:::

Doumeki studied the map spread in front of him. He lifted his head and scanned the horizons. In the expanse of blue, the only ship in sight was the Falcon.

Far in the distance, something leapt through the water. Doumeki spared it a brief glance. Dolphins usually came back to this stretch of the ocean in the spring, but a few do sometimes migrate back earlier.

Syaoran, however, stared hard at the disturbance. He peered through his spyglass. Another splash, this time closer. Doumeki realized it was heading towards the ship just as Syaoran whipped his head towards him, shocked. "It's Watanuki, Captain! He's headed towards us."

The merman porpoised, and he was close enough that Doumeki could distinguish the blue of his scales. It was several long seconds before the merman surfaced again, improbably closer to the ship. Watanuki's speed surprised Doumeki. The merman made several great leaps. Then, he slipped back under the water and did not resurface.

Syaoran's knuckles were white on his spyglass.

The surface of the water broke, and out leapt the merman. He arced through the air, and cleared the Falcon's rail with ease. The merman rolled onto his side, chest heaving with effort.

Doumeki looked down at the creature at his feet.

"Welcome aboard the Falcon."

"Pardon the intrusion," the merman made a wet, scraping sound in his throat, "but it seems we meet again, Captain Doumeki." Watanuki met Doumeki's eyes before pushing himself up on his hands. He craned his head and looked out into the waters.

Doumeki saw nothing out of the ordinary, but Syaoran had dropped into a defensive stance. Weight against his foot drew Doumeki's attention down. Watanuki had backed into his leg, his scaly hip on the captain's boots. The merman's fins were flared. Doumeki could feel the spines on the dorsal fin scrape against his leg with every breath the merman took.

"What do you see?" He looked back out over the water.

Syaoran uncurled his stiff fingers. "A dark shadow, under the surface. It's making the water churn, but it's not moving closer."

"No need to fret, Captain. It will not touch your ship." Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, pupils slitting in the light.

Doumeki returned his gaze. "What have you brought?"

The merman hissed. "Do not pin the blame on me, Captain." His tail slapped the deck, droplets of water glimmering in the air. The iridescence in the tail folds glimmered blue. "Very well. As soon as that thing clears the surrounding area, I shall rid you of this," and he hissed, eye teeth glinting, "creature's presence." His pupils were thin and sharp as needles.

"Answer the question." Doumeki could not discern any threat to his ship or his crew, not from the creature at his feet, and not from anything tangible or intangible outside of his ship.

The fins projecting from the merman's ears pressed against his head as he bared his teeth with a quiet growl. The merman's mouth was just like a man's, but looking closely, Doumeki could see small differences, easily missed. The front teeth were the same, but all other teeth were sharper than a man's.

"It is foul," the merman spat, "a foul, foul creature." He pushed his wet hair from his face without breaking eye contact with Doumeki. "It has no soul, no conscience, no higher cognitive functions that you humans use to determine sentience." He shuffled back from Doumeki's legs. "It hunts any and all creatures it can catch. If it catches you, you will be so thoroughly devoured that no trace of your existence will be left."

Syaoran paled. Doumeki frowned. "It was hunting you, when it could have gone after easier prey?"

The corner of the merman's mouth twitched. "Such is the way." He studied the ocean surface again and hummed. "It left. How odd." The merman's tail gave a flick and his fins relaxed. "I shall leave you now. I do apologize for my intrusion." He cocked his head at Doumeki. "Good day."

Before the merman could heave himself overboard, Doumeki called out, "Hey."

The merman turned his torso to regard him.

"My boss has a proposal for you."

"Your employer has a proposal for me?"

"Yes."

:::

Above deck, Doumeki had slung an arm under the merman's armpits and the other a ways below the pelvic fins to carry him. The tail was heavier than it looked, and nearly trailed to the deck. The merman had flailed and snarled, forcing him to awkwardly dodge claws (and he was sure those claws were longer than before) and teeth without losing his grip. It took Syaoran the entire journey to the stairs to calm the creature down enough that Doumeki could walk down without falling.

Doumeki kicked open the door to his quarters. "Can you sit in a chair?"

"Can I sit in a- What kind of question is that? Of course I can! Although it depends on what kind of chair," The merman looked affronted. "My fins and scales will catch on certain chairs, and I must sit like your women do for horseback riding-"

Doumeki dumped the merman on top of his bed and ignored his squawk. "Not much space for those kinds of chairs." He hauled the only chair in the room - a hard backed plain wooden chair - from its desk and sat on it backwards. "My boss wants you to retrieve an item for her."

The merman curled his tail. "Does she know I am not human?"

"Yes."

Doumeki watched as the merman blinked uncomprehendingly, then slowly puff up like a cat. Claws elongated (so he wasn't imagining it after all) and dug into the bed covers. Hopefully he wouldn't have to replace them. Doumeki wondered if he could put it down as reimbursement in the line of action. Probably not.

The merman's fins trembled. "And what would your boss have me do for her? Be the newest addition to her collection? Make her a handsome amount of money at the auction? I should not have come aboard this ship!"

"My boss wants you to retrieve an object for her." Doumeki did not respond to the creature's accusations. "We don't know what it is, but we know the general location." He took the map Syaoran handed him and spread it on the bed. "Here," he circled his index finger around a spot on the map, "is where it should be located."

The merman scowled. "You continue to ignore my words and pressure me to bow to your will. Do you not deny my accusation? If you do not, I pray you have a conscience and let me off this ship. I will never bother you again."

There was a stretch of silence as Doumeki looked at the merman. "No. My boss doesn't have those kinds of aspirations. All she wants is for you to do this job for her. She will compensate you for your troubles. In person."

The merman's ear fins flared as he gave a sharp hiss. "In person? You want me to fall into a trap!"

Doumeki doesn't roll his eyes. "No. She just wants to meet you. She's given me a letter to pass on to you to prove her innocence." He doesn't voice how much of a sham Lady Yuuko's innocence is.

Syaoran pulled out a letter sealed with wax.

Doumeki leaned an elbow on the back of his chair. "You can read, can't you?"

The merman bristled. He glared at him and Syaoran before plucking the letter from the helmsman's outstretched hand. He deftly broke the wax seal with a nail and unfolded the letter. After reading it twice, he refolded it. His tail gave an irritated shake. "Very well. Explain."

When Doumeki finished briefing him, the merman's fins were clamped against his torso. The merman's pupils, blown wide in the dark, reflected in the lamplight. "You are asking for suicide," the creature hissed, "down there is darkness."

Syaoran placed a small package on the bed. "Our boss prepared this for your mission. She said you'd need it."

The merman flicked another suspicious glare at the two of them before leaning down and taking a whiff of the package. He bared his teeth at Doumeki's raised eyebrows. "It's hard to smell something so small when you're sitting right there." He took a deeper inhale and made a surprised sound. "Your employer has prepared well. I am unsure as to how long this will last down there though." His tone was grudging.

Doumeki did not snort. Yuuko and prepare well were not words he would put in a sentence together. Or maybe she just liked to make his life hard.

Before the merman could open his mouth again, Doumeki cut in. "My boss said she'll make your payment worthwhile. We're on assignment. Can't dawdle all day. You in?"

The merman blinked at him slowly, pupils adjusting in that way that slightly (only slightly) unnerved Doumeki. The creature sniffed disdainfully. "Very well. I will do this, and meet your employer. On the condition that you will take me back to safe waters when this ordeal is over."

Doumeki held out his hand. "You have a deal." As they shook hands, he noticed several things. The slight webbing between the merman's fingers felt odd, the membrane smooth. The nails scraped against his skin, but didn't hurt.

He let go and nodded at Syaoran. "I want us there by tomorrow."

His helmsman snapped out a quick "Yes, Captain" and left the room. The sound of Syaoran's boots faded and Doumeki turned back around to his guest.

The merman stared at him, fins rigid. Doumeki stared back. The merman's teeth glinted in the lamplight. "I am not an expert on ships and their operation, but I have been pondering for a while. How do you run this ship with only two men?" His face scrunched up in embarrassment.

Doumeki was thrown for a loop. "There's four of us. A ship this small is manageable with a crew of four."

The merman tilted his head. He searched Doumeki's face and twitched his tail. "Ah. The other two you have with you. How did you acquire them?"

Doumeki wanted to frown. "My boss told me she recruited them."

An undecipherable sound came from the merman. His tail shivered.

"Do you want to meet the rest of my crew?" Doumeki watched a full body shudder pass through the creature.

The answer was immediate. "No," the merman's eyes were wide, "no, there is no need."

Doumeki stood. "Very well. I'll show you to your quarters. I'm sure you'll want to turn in for the night. Someone will stop by to get you for dinner." He swiftly lifted the merman from the bed and ignored his indignant squawk. Doumeki made sure he wasn't going to trip on the merman's tail before heading to one of the uninhabited rooms.

He stared inside the room, arms full of uncooperative merman. Maybe he shouldn't have denied Syaoran the opportunity to make all the beds before they first sailed. As of now, the bed was bare of any sheets or pillows. He was a captain, not a cabin boy. Then again, considering the size of his crew, it couldn't be helped.

Doumeki deposited the merman onto the bed. And then realized something. "Do you need to stay wet?"

The merman's expression and tone made it obvious he thought Doumeki particularly slow. "No, I am not a frog. A blanket is all I need. Thank you for your hospitality." He sniffed and made another face at Doumeki.

Later, when Doumeki rejoined Syaoran on the deck, the helmsman would inquire after the merman, and Doumeki would ponder over acting as cabin boy to an imaginary being. In reality, he grunts and relieves Syaoran, taking over the helm.

He really hoped he'd be reimbursed for his bed covers.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I come back from two/three year long hiatus with such boring content omg. I totally understand if you people think this is really boring. I totally understand lol. (Also stupid formatting I should just move to AO3 or something ugh. This formatting needs a devil's trap or something. Or something in Enochian.)

And obviously I have next to no plan for Chapter 5. My fantastic planning skills. And clearly the "only writing when inspiration hits" thing didn't go well.


End file.
